Willow Tribbiani
by pezgirl1
Summary: Friends/Buffy XOVER. a ONE-SHOT story, Willow finds out that Ira isn't her biological father; she goes looking for her actual dad. Joey learned some interesting news from a young redhead he's never met. PLEASE R&R!


Willow's Real Family

Willow's Real Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing here

Eighteen year old Willow Rosenberg gaped at her mother in horror and disbelief, "I'm adopted?!"

Sheila Rosenberg rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Yes, but there's no need to shout."

The younger redhead pushed back a stab of anger at her mother for being so short with her at this particular time, "There's every reason to shout, mom!" protested the redheaded witch. "You've just told me that I'm adopted, and you just just I'm gonna be okay with that?!"

The older Rosenberg sighed, "You're going to have to be, Ira's not your biological father and that's just the way it is."

Willow grabbed the soft cushion from the sofa both she and her mom were sitting on and played with the ruffles anxiously, "Why wasn't he- my biological father- involved, y'know, in my life?" Did her real dad know she existed or- no, she wasn't gonna think about that, so what if he knew but didn't care? Big deal! She'd never met him.

She rubbed her sweaty, shaky palms together and looked at her mom for an answer.

Sheila answered, "He doesn't know, he- well, we weren't very careful when we, uh, spent a night together and-

"You had a one-night-stand?!" exclaimed Willow in shocked skepticism. No way! Prim, proper Mrs Rosenberg had a one-night-stand?!

Sheila glared at her daughter for interrupting, blushing slightly she said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did!"

Sheila's daughter just gaped at her more, "And!?"

"And when we had woken up he'd PROMISED to call me!" Obviously she was still angry about that.

"And he didn't," finished Willow in realization. Her biological dad didn't even know she existed, didn't know her NAME…

"What's his name, mom?" she asked suddenly.

Sheila flicked some imaginary dust from her tidy suit and said, "Joseph Tribbiani, we were nineteen at the time; I was in college and Joey was an actor, I think. According to my old college friend he lives in the New York City borough of Manhattan."

Willow swallowed hard, "Joey Tribbiani, Manhattan, New York."

5 months later

Joseph Tribbiani walked quickly to his apartment door as the knocking grew more insistent, "Alright, alright!" yeesh, could the guy be knocking any LOUDER!?

He opened the door expecting to see Chandler, Ross or one of the girls, he was surprised to see a redheaded teenage girl looking at him with curiosity and fear, "Uh, hi."

The girl smiled weakly at him, "Hi?" she gave a little way, went pink in the face and shifted slight from foot to foot. "Are you, ah, J-Joseph Tribbiani?"

Joey suddenly grinned, "You betcha, you a fan?"

The redhead looked confused, "A-a fan?"

Joey frowned, "'Days of our lives?' Dr Drake Remoray? Ring any bells?"

"No, I came to see you 'cause, uh, w-well," she swallowed nervously. "Do you remember a woman called Sheila Rosen- ah, Daniels? It would have been when you and she were about my age."

The man shook his head slowly, "Noooo," then he suddenly remembered his manners. "You wanna come in?"

The girl smiled nervously, "O-okay."

He closed the door behind her after she made her way into the room. He gestured for her to sit on one of the armchairs; then he realized that the chairs were stacked with pizza boxes, "Ah, let me get that."

After the junk was removed she sat down anxiously, "So, do you remember a Sheila Daniels? Red hair, tall, was in college…kinda stuffy."

Joey thought for a second then shrugged, "Are you kidding me? I was 19 like…" he thought for a second, counting in his head, before giving up. "Ages ago!"

The teenager wrung her hands anxiously, "Yeah, but- how many one-night-stands have you had with a redhead?"

He missed her blushing and her mumble of, "Not like me to be so forward! Bad Willow!"

He thought about that for a second; there was that woman in restaurant; she MIGHT have been a redhead-

"Well, I lose count; do you mean like, how many one-night-stands in the last month…week."

The redhead looked at him; she looked kinda insulted, maybe angry? Sad?

"Ah, you really weren't hopin' for that answer, were you?" whoops, maybe he'd better run, this had happened before and the last time he'd gotten a bag in the face for his troubles.

The girl suddenly laughed quietly, "How many one-night-stands have knocked up when you were nineteen?"

Huh? He didn't get it...what did she-

He felt his eyes go wide, "Oh! Ooohh!" then he frowned. "Wait a minute, I didn't knock you up!"

The girl looked disgusted, "I should hope not!"

At his blank expression she sighed in exasperation and said, "My mom, you…you knocked HER up…nineteen years ago."

Joey nodded deadpanned, then after several seconds of confusion on his part and several seconds of annoyance and staring on the girl's part he finally, painstakingly, got it.

"Oh…oh my GOD!" he wailed, he jumped of his chair, eyes comically wide and pointed at her. "Y-you're her SISTER!?"

The redhead groaned and covered her face with her hands, "Noooo!"

Joey looked relieved, he held his hand to his heart and said angrily, "Why would you scare me like that?!"

She looked at his for a second with disbelief and frustration on her pretty face, "You knocked up my MOM!"

For a second that statement didn't register, then he gaped in horror, "Oh my GOD!?"

The girl almost collapsed further into her chair in relief, "I'm your daughter."

He knew he was looking at her as if she were a giant three-headed-dog, but he didn't care, he felt horrified…terrified, "NO, no, no!"

"Yes!" she burst out so furiously he almost fell backwards in alarm. Wow, hotheaded little thing. Then she seemed to deflate and she was back to the anxious-looking kid she looked like when he'd opened the door. "Hi, dad," she said weakly.

The, Joseph Tribbiani fainted.


End file.
